


because I picked you

by androgenius



Series: Advent Calendar [18]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Honeymoon, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: A different Nancy Drew kink fic for every day in December until Christmas! The request for this one was: "PLeeeeeaaAAse do Matt / Kyler for the advent





	

"You are so beautiful, you know that?"

Kyler turns around at the sound of Matt's voice, the sight of him sitting up in their big, king-sized hotel bed making her smile. She leans against the wall, still in nothing but her little negligee, just appreciating the warmth of the sunlight streaming in through the jalousie windows. The terrace door is open, the occasional breeze from outside carrying alongside it the undeniable scent of the ocean.

It's wonderful.

"I… might. But it can't hurt to hear it again every once in a while."

"Well," Matt sits up on his knees, motioning for her to join him on the bed as he smiles, eagerly pulling her down once she's in reach, leading to a wave of bright, tinkling giggles from her, the sounds seeming to practically exude happiness, "in that case… you are so, so incredibly beautiful. And I cannot _believe_ how incredibly lucky I am to get to make love to you for the rest of my life, Mrs. Kyler Simmons."

"Mm." She smiles up at him, just letting her eyes rake over his features with an almost giddy smile. "I do like the sound of that quite a bit… and color seems to finally be coming back into your features, which is always a good sign..."

"Definitely did _not_ enjoy looking jaundiced and pale," he laughs, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry I gave you as much of a fright as I did."

"Well, you might have, if I hadn't been so incredibly in denial about what had happened to you… I must admit, I vastly preferred the version I had cooked up in my head about you coming up with a prank to try and make this a wedding no one would ever forget..." She sighs, Matt letting his thumb stroke gently over her cheek with a smile.

"I would _never_ play that kind of prank on you. That would be-- cruel. It's our wedding, not some joke."

"I cannot tell you how relieved I am to hear that!" The laughter that comes from her is filled with no small amount of relief, and he beams down at her before leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mm."

She's always tasted a little bit like peppermint. He knows that this, more than likely, has something to do with her toothpaste, but he prefers to simply think of her as peppermint-flavored.

"Well, Mrs. Simmons?" He grins down at her. "We have this whole hotel room to ourselves. What should we do?"

"Oh, I have more than just a few thoughts on what we should do!" she laughs, her eyes bright, the sunlight bringing out the beautiful gold flecks in her otherwise cool eyes, soft, light blues and grey…

Bounding off the bed, she grins. "You'll have to catch me first, though--!"

It doesn't take him long, the two of them laughing, happy to indulge in each other's little games until Matt manages to scoop her up into his arms and carry her, bridal style.

"I should have done this last night, shouldn't I?" he laughs sheepishly, Kyler rolling her eyes as she lightly smacks him in the chest.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous; it's just a stupid little tradition. We consummated the marriage; that's all that matters, isn't it?"

"I dunno," Matt grins, carrying her out on the terrace overlooking the White Bay, the island of Jost Van Dyke feeling a little bit as though it had been placed into existence solely for them to enjoy. "It _is_ our honeymoon. You ask me, there's still _plenty_ of places we can consummate our marriage."

Wiggling out of his arms to stand, Kyler purses her lips. "You can only consummate it _once_ , you absolute dolt!"

"I don't know… that just seems to suggest a lack of trying by those people that seem to think that… I mean, if we do it enough times, eventually we ought to be able to have consummated it at _least_ twice."

" _Matt_..."

"What, you're _really_ telling me," he smiles, coming up behind her as she leans against the terrace, "that you wouldn't want me to re-consummate our marriage down on that beach there?"

"Well--"

"Or… perhaps right here?"

That seems to quiet her for a moment, Kyler inhaling sharply as he runs a hand slowly up her thigh, the soft, silky fabric of her negligee sliding up her body alongside it.

"We-- we are out in the open, Matt--"

"Mmhmm..."

Traveling higher, he pushes the material up high enough as to where he can palm her breast, kneading it gently, Kyler already able to feel him harden against her backside with a soft gasp as he starts to fondle her nipple.

"I mean-- anyone could come out of their condos and see us here--"

"Mmmhmmmm..."

Pinching it, twisting it-- he knows exactly how to make her lose herself in the moment; she's always been so incredibly high-strung, Kyler wound tightly enough that anything can come to see like a chore to her… but sometimes, just _sometimes…_ he can distract her from all that.

He can only imagine that's one of the reasons she likes him at all even regardless of what a prankster she knows he is-- and how much it seems to annoy her at times. Without his sense of humor to brighten up her life… things would look awfully dreary sometimes.

He remembers what it was like, after her parents died, the way he'd been able to make her laugh again after months of sadness… that had been the beginning of them, Matt still counting his lucky stars that she'd be willing to fall in love with a buffoon like him in the first place, if only because of the laughter he brought into her life at her darkest hour.

"E-even the beachgoers could just look up-- see us--"

"Mmmmhmmmmm..."

Of course, he does _so_ love teasing her like this, Matt slowly kissing a trail up from the crook of her neck to her jawline before slipping up higher to just under her ear...

"I suppose it _is_ rather exciting, isn't it? The chance of-- someone catching us..."

Chuckling in amazement, he pulls back to grin at her.

"Who are you and what have you done to my dearest, darlingest Kyler Mallory?"

"Well, you see," Kyler laughs, the sound bright enough to light up a room, "she's been replaced by this… other woman, Kyler _Simmons_."

His laughter sounds like sheer joy as Matt pulls her in close, turning her around in his arms to kiss her properly.

"Mm--"

She pulls back much to his surprise, shaking her head with a grin. "No-- we should do it the other way around, with me overlooking the beach."

"What," he laughs, half-incredulous, "as a safety precaution?"

"Not at all," Kyler grins, mischief dancing in her eyes as she turns to press her ass back against his hardening cock, "I want to see people's reactions."

It's the boldest, most daring statement he's ever heard his new wife make, Matt completely and totally unwilling to look this particular gift horse in the mouth as he quickly shoves down his boxers to step out of them, the material of her negligee pushed up easily enough as his palm finds her breast-- through the fabric this time as he lines himself up at her entrance.

"And you-- you _are_ quite certain about this?"

" _Quite_ ," she laughs, a sound quickly turned into a sharp moan as she feels him slide inside of her as though he belongs there, Matt suddenly grateful for the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

God, marriage sure seems to have made his wife frisky, not that he's particularly complaining about this new side of her as he starts to move, thrusting slowly but steadily--

"Do you think they can see us, those beachgoers there, Matt? Do you think they know?"

His hips almost stagger to a halt out of sheer surprise, Matt blinking at the beach.

"W-why do you ask--"

"Because the woman of the pair keeps looking-- _ah!_ \-- up at us. Think she'd like to be in our shoes right about now?"

He almost can't believe what he's hearing, a soft laugh escaping Matt. "Maybe--"

"I think she just might--"

"I imagine the guy of the pair would prefer to be where I am-- right now--"

Kyler laughs. "I'm sure he would--"

Reaching around her body to tease her clit beneath her nightgown, Matt revels in the wake of the sweet little sounds from Kyler. They already made love once this morning-- the beauty of being on one's honeymoon, after all-- but already he feels close to coming, knowing fully well that just one more of those incredible moans from Kyler could easily send him over the edge.

"Matt--"

Of course, then she comes around him, and nothing could possibly hold him back at that from thrusting into her with a groan, his forehead falling forward to rest against her shoulder--

"Pull out-- c-come on my back--"

Her words are just about enough for him to lose control completely, but he decides to pull back, pushing the material of her gown up just in time for his come to hit her lower back, his hand, her ass--

He's breathing hard even by the time he's finished, Kyler grinning at him over her shoulder.

"You've-- never had me do that before--"

"I know."

"Then why--"

"Because," she straightens, mischievous little smile on her face. "It gives us an excuse to take this little endeavor… to the bathtub. Ready for Round Three?"

Matt just laughs. "How did I get so lucky?"

Kyler's smile widens. "Because I picked you."


End file.
